1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck and truck cab and, more particularly, to a truck cab having an engine enclosure with an opening giving full access to the routine maintenance points of the truck engine from inside the cab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cab-over-engine trucks are well known in which the truck engine is situated generally beneath the floor of the truck cab. Such trucks have been constructed with tilt cabs in which the cab is hinged to the front of the truck chassis so that the cab may be tilted forward to allow full access to the engine beneath the cab. In order to provide some degree of access to the engine without having to tilt the cab, truck cabs have been provided with relatively small interior openings which allow limited access to the engine below. These small openings do not allow access to all of the routine maintenance points of the engine from inside the cab.
Other approaches to engine access have included hinged floor panels located at least partially beneath the seats of the cab. While such panels enable a greater degree of access to the engine without having to tilt the cab, they require that the seats be mounted so that they can be moved out of the way before the panel may be opened.